


Sink Your Teeth In To My Flesh

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Stiles and Theo go to a club. They dance, or more like they have clothed sex on the dance floor as Stiles purposely tempt Theo





	Sink Your Teeth In To My Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Flesh by Simon Curtis
> 
> Give the song a listen, you won't regret it.
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, please POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

The bass of the music was thumping all around them as they entered the club and Stiles felt as if it was beating within his chest instead of his heart. Theo led them through the mass of gyrating bodies, their fingers holding tight to each other's so as not to get separated, even though with Theo's supernatural abilities he would have been able to find Stiles in under a minute.

As they walked, Stiles allowed the music to flow over him. He had always loved to dance, the movements, not matter which genre coming naturally to him and he especially loved letting loose in a club setting. Allowing himself to get lost in the music and the bodies around him.

The pair had been together for three months, since that fateful night Theo had turned up at Stiles doorstep, declaring his love for him.

Theo turned to look at him, drawing Stiles in close to him, he tilted his head up so that he could speak in Stiles ear. "Do you want to go to the bar first or dance?"

"Dance." Stiles said, not shouting, knowing that the chimera would be able to hear him over the music. 

Theo nodded, leading Stiles further into the middle of the dance floor, turning to face him.

Stiles decided to take the lead, he placed his hand low on Theo's hips, pulling them so that they were touching from chest to groin. They began swaying, feeling out each other and the music when a new song came on, one that he recognised and he grinned wickedly.

"Oh Lord, what are you up to?" Theo was wary of the sudden predatory look in his boyfriend's eyes.

 _"_ _This is not the way into my heart, into my head_

 _Into my brain, into none of the above_ _  
_ _This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_ _  
_ _This spark of black that I seem to love"_

He mouthed along to the words, feeling powerful by how captivated Theo looked, as his lips moved and by the lust swimming in those blue eyes and he hadn't even gotten to the fun part as yet. Stiles plastered himself to Theo, making sure he felt even the smallest of movements. He was even sure that Theo could feel his heartbeat. And then...the sin began.

Stiles, knowing the figure he cut in his black skin tight jeans, three-quarter sleeve red shirt and black converse, began sensually gyrating his hips against Theo's. 

 _We can get a little crazy_ _  
_ _Just for fun, just for fun_ _  
_ _Don't even try to hold it back_ _  
_ _Just let go_

He ground his hips against Theo's harshly, smiling wickedly when he gasped at the sensation.

"Fuck Stiles, are you-" Theo glanced down to confirm what he felt and Stiles indeed was rock hard. He looked up, his blue eyes dark with lust as he gazed back at Stile's warm brown ones.

He leaned further in, so that his lips were right by Theo's ear and spoke. "You are in for the ride of your life tonight." He emphasised this with another hard thrust of his hips and Theo's moan was swallowed by the music.

_Tie me up and take me over_

_Until you're done_ _  
_ _'Till I'm done_ _  
_ _You've got me feening and I'm ready to blow_

Stiles spun Theo around and gripped his hips tight, thrusting hard against his ass on the word  _'blow'_. Theo slapped a hand against Stiles' jeans clad thigh at the sensation of his erect cock rubbing against his ass, making his own cock stir with want and desire. His fingernails scratched against the rough fabric, trying to hold on as Stiles dry fucked him in the middle of the dance floor.

 _Push up to my body_ _  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh_ _  
_ _(Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh)_

Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's toned chest, Stiles pulled them impossibly closer and began running his hand up and down Theo's chest, teasing his nipples through the fabric of his shirt, making the chimera moan and move even more wantonly against his body.

Theo, falling into the black hole that was Stiles' seduction, laid his head back on his boyfriend's shoulder, baring his throat that Stiles slightly squeezed, knowing it drove him wild.

 _Bite into me harder_ _  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh_ _  
_ _(Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)_

He replaced his hand with his lips, teeth and tongue. Biting, kissing and sucking bruises along the tantalizing pale column before him. Watching as the bruises faded just as quickly as they were made.

 _Hold me up against the wall_ _  
_ _Give it 'till I beg, give me some more_ _  
_ _Make me bleed, I like it rough_

Stiles knew he had pretty cock-sucking lips; something he made sure Theo was well aware of, in addition to his filthy mouth. Knowing Theo could hear him over the music, he began speaking.

"I know you like being fucked against the wall." He gave a violent thrust into Theo's ass. "You like pretending that you can't throw me off of you, that you can't turn the tables and pin me under you." Stiles’ hand travelled from his chest, down his toned stomach to the sliver of skin that showed between his shirt and pants waist, rubbing his thumb there before sliding his hand even further down, ghosting over his hard cock, causing Theo to buck his hips, and whine for more pleasure.  

"You liked it when I pinned you down and fucked you hard and raw last week." Stiles fisted a hand in Theo's hair, anchoring him, "You. Fucking. Loved. It."

 _Like it rough_ _  
_ _Rough_ _  
_ _ROUGH!_

"Yes! God, Stiles I love it!" Theo shouted to be heard over the music, his body taut like a violin string that Stiles was playing like a pro.

Stiles spun him back around so that they were face to face once more and Theo was glad to see that his boyfriend was just as affected as he was. Stiles’ eyes were black with lust.

 _Push up to my body_ _  
_ _Sink your teeth into my flesh_ _  
  
_ _Hold my arms above my head_ _  
_ _And push my face into the bed_ _  
_ _Cause I'm a screamer baby_ _  
_ _Make me a mute_

Stiles slowed their movements, leaning forward so that he could speak in Theo's ear; every brush of his lips against the sensitive appendage, sending bolts of thrill down Theo's spine.

"I remember the first time I fucked you. You bit into your pillow so hard, you were coughing out goose feathers."

Even in the heightened sexual intensity of the moment, Theo could not help the laugh that passed his lips.

 _You put your hand up to my neck and feel the pulse_ _  
_ _Beat, beat, beat, beat_ _  
_ _It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot_

Stiles moved his hand back to Theo's neck, feeling how his pulse was racing. "I am sure you can hear my heart over all this noise." Theo nodded.

 _Wanna wrestle with me baby?_  
_Here's a sneak little peak_  
_You can dominate the game_  
_Cause I'm tough_  
  
"I also remember." Stiles rested their foreheads together, breathing each other's air. "I remember our first night together. You were so sweet; taking care of me, handling me as if I were precious, breakable glass. But guess what Theo."  
  
_I don't play around that often_  
_When I do, I'm a freak_  
_So you better believe_  
_I like it rough_  
  
"I like it rough." He sped up their movements again; every grind of their pelvis together, tearing moans from their throats. "Don't handle me as if I am made of glass." Stiles' hands grabbed Theo's ass, squeezing the two firm globes in his hands, using his hold on him to bring them closer together roughly.

"Stiles I-"  
  
_H_ _old me down_  
_And make me scream_  
_Lay me on the floor_  
_(Me on the floor, la-la-lay me on the fl-oor)_

Whatever Theo had been about to say was cut off when Stiles captured his lips in a dirty kiss. Stealing his breath and everything else he had to give. All his wants, desires, secrets.  _Everything._  
  
_Turn me on_  
_(Turn me on)_  
_And take me out_  
_(Take me out)_  
_Make me beg for more_

Stiles broke the kiss, a devilish smile on his face and Theo knew he was done for.

He had Theo right where he wanted him when his eyes flashed gold and Stiles dragged him by his shirt out of the club, to the parking lot where he not so gently pushed him into the jeep before climbing in himself and driving off. A dark, secluded destination in mind.

As he drove, Stiles had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Theo's thigh, inching closer and closer to his boyfriend's raging boner. "You ok over there babe?" His eyes on the road and his voice anything but innocent.

Theo curled his hands into fists. "You know I am anything but." He said from between gritted teeth. "You all but fucked me back there on the dance floor."

Stiles grinned evilly and squeezed the hand he had on Theo's thigh. "And you fucking loved it."

"Sure, I love being sexually tortured in the middle of a crowded dance floor."

"Torture hmm?" 

Theo moaned raggedly when he felt Stiles cup his hard aching cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Stiles, come on man, stop doing this to me." He spread his thighs wider when Stiles began massaging his cock through his jeans pants. "Stiles, Stiles, babe please do something."

Stiles checked the rear view mirror before taking a sharp left turn off the paved road and onto a dark unpaved path, the head light of his jeep lighting the way as he took them further into the woods. Once he had reached a clearing, Stiles threw the jeep into park, took off his seat belt, turned to Theo whose eyes were now a brilliant gold and undid his seat belt as well.

"What do you want Theo?" Stiles dragged his close by the collar of his shirt, speaking directly in his ear and feeling the shudder run through his body at the contact. "Do you want my mouth, hand or cock?"

His hand was still driving Theo wild and he was having difficulty concentrating on the question.

"Theo." Stiles sing-songed. "What do you want?"

"Your cock!" He shouted. "I want you cock, hard, rough and raw."

At his answer, Stiles was out the door of the driver's side, around the jeep and pulling Theo out of the passenger side. He spun him around so that Theo's hands were braced against the seat and plastered himself along his back, mouthing along his neck.

"Keep those claws in babe. Don't need you making holes in the seats." Stiles said, voice low and husky as he undid Theo's belt and pants, pulling everything down in one go before freeing himself from the confines of his own pants. "This is going to be good."

Hurriedly putting on a condom, he lined his hard cock up with Theo's hole. "Oh, and one more thing, try not to howl." He slammed in with one thrust, the force rocking the jeep and Theo had to concentrate on not howling or ripping Stiles’ car seats from how good it felt. The burn, the pain, Stiles _owning_ him.

"Fuck baby, you are always so fucking  _tight_." Stiles withdrew all the way out and slammed back in, setting a fast, relentless pace, as he had been torturing himself on that dance floor as well.

Theo felt his eyes rolled back from how good it felt.

Stiles leaned forward, licking along Theo's neck. "You are moaning like a bitch in heat Theo." He chuckled. "Never knew you were a bitch; a slut yes, but a bitch, that's new."

Theo in the meantime was barely hanging on to what little sanity he had left. "For you Stiles, only for you, no one else."

"Damn right only me." Stiles growled, " I don't share." His grip on Theo's hips tightening and he knew if Theo was a normal human, he would be sporting some impressive bruises tomorrow.

"Stiles, ah-Stiles." Theo panted.

"What? You gonna come?"

He nodded frantically.

"Me too babe, me too." Stiles picked up the pace and Theo wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, stroking in time to Stiles’ thrust and three thrusts later they both came, Stiles biting on the junction between Theo's neck and shoulder and Theo with Stiles' name on his lips.

Once they both calmed down, Stiles pulled himself out of Theo, watching with an odd sense of possessiveness as his cum ran down Theo's milky white thighs. 

"You ok Theo?" He asked, knowing that the chimera could heal instantly, but still not wanting to hurt him too bad. 

Theo turned slowly and nodded, his pants and underwear still down his ankles. "Yeah." He suddenly sniffed the air and smelled a strong whiff of lust coming from Stiles who was eyeing his half naked body as if he was his last meal. "If we are going to be doing this again tonight, you better get me a bed."

Stiles smiled and stepped into his personal space, taking Theo's lips into a slow sweet kiss. "Sure, let's get you back to my place. My dad's working and I want to make you howl."

 


End file.
